


Careless Whispers

by Avirra



Series: Crossover : A-Team / Man from U.N.C.L.E. [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: 1986, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random comments add up to trouble when they end up making Murdock think he's a jinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to both past stories and to canon episodes throughout this story. Those will be mentioned for the curious.

Part of Murdock was telling him that he should be the happiest he'd been in a long time. He had a mother again for the first time since he was five and a brother (even though there wasn't much in the way of family resemblance between them). He still had his best buddy, Face. He had his father figure in Hannibal. He had an adorable niece in Dawn. He'd also found a very pretty lady that seemed to like him as much as he liked her.

The other part of his brain was whispering again though. The kind of whispers that kept him awake at night. Trouble. Everyone was mentioning it and him in the same sentence. It was finding him. He'd tried to deny it and just consider it all to be a coincidence, but even Mom had noticed.

That night when everyone else was asleep, Murdock was wide awake and thinking. Everyone was agreeing. The guys – Bethany – Mom. He didn't mind trouble finding him really - that wouldn't have been a problem. What **was** a problem was that when trouble was finding him, it wasn't being very discriminating about leaving out the people he cared most about.

He started going over events in his mind. He and the guys had been here in Mom's building before when some guys planted a bomb in the basement (1). He'd been the one with B.A. when Decker's men had set off explosives and totaled the van they were in. B.A. even lost his hearing for awhile (2). He was the one that was in the cell with Face with that guy tried to drive Face insane – the guy even said he wanted to make the whole team as crazy as Murdock (3). He was the one that had been with Dawn when they came across the boy being kidnapped (4). He could tell that Dawn's mother had been mad at him for exposing her daughter to danger. She forgave him, but she was right. Dawn wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it hadn't been for him.

As if that all weren't enough, Hannibal had been kidnapped just because he'd been with Murdock when he'd gone to pick up some bread and milk (5). If the guys hadn't thought that Hannibal was related to him, they wouldn't have bothered him at all. They were right. He'd gone from being an asset to a jinx and other folks were being hurt because they were around him. Heck, B.A. didn't even really consider him an asset. B.A. would be thrilled if he never had to fly again.

Concern over what his presence might be doing to his friends and family made him overlook the fact that things happened to the team even when he wasn't with them. He also didn't take into account that he hadn't exactly escaped unscathed from any of those incidents himself and that some of the others could equally be thought of as trouble magnets. Especially Face.

There was a cold, sinking feeling inside of him as he came to the conclusion that the others were in danger just from being around him. The people dearest to him in the world were at risk and he wasn't going to let that continue. None of them were ever going to be collateral damage again. Not now that he'd figured it out.

Getting up quietly, it took him a few minutes to locate a pen and enough paper, but when he did, he sat down and began to write it all down. How he'd been missing the obvious. How sorry he was that he'd caused so much pain and worry by not figuring this out sooner. How much he loved them all. How much he was really, really going to miss them all. The facts couldn't be denied though. He really was too much trouble – more than he was worth. Once he finished writing, he put it all into an envelope and carefully put it to the side. He couldn't leave yet.

The next morning, B.A. drove Hannibal out to meet with the producers of 'Ghost of the Aquamaniac', the film that he'd been supposed to start back when they'd all made the trip to Disney World. Funding had fallen through at the time, but now the project was set to restart in the near future. Face headed off to check on some gear that Hannibal was wanting to add to their stock and Mom headed upstairs to give Karen a hand with a dress she was wanting to alter. Everyone was gone and Murdock knew the time had come.

He'd already packed the few things he considered to be his. All the weapons belonged to the team, so he wouldn't take any of them. One thing about living on the run for so long, everything fit into one duffel. A little tight, but it all fit.

Opening up the refrigerator, he propped the envelope up against the gallon jug of milk. For some reason, that struck him as being the perfect place to leave a note. Closing the door back, he sighed and took a long look around the apartment that he'd come to think of as home. Murdock really wished he could wait long enough to give Mom one final hug, but he knew that was just him being selfish. Besides, B.A. would never forgive him if something bad happened to Mom just because he hadn't left before trouble struck again. He'd never forgive himself either.

Giving a rough swipe to his eyes, Murdock picked up his bag, and left. He didn't know where he was going to go. He couldn't return to the VA any more. Decker had altered his records to show he was still MIA. But that didn't matter. This wasn't about him. This was about keeping his family safe. After everything they'd gone through for him, he wasn't going to let them down.

Taking a deep breath as he exited the building, Murdock picked a direction and started walking.


	2. The Times They Are A'Changin' - Location : U.N.C.L.E. Headquarters - New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon note : This particular bit of fanfiction does not follow The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E., but instead takes a different path of what happened following the end of the regular series. For those that preferred Napoleon as a computer salesman and Illya as a fashion designer, my apologies.
> 
> Fanfic Note : April Dancer and Mark Slate's connection to Murdock goes back to Murdock's missions for the CIA - referenced in the story 'One Thing Leads to Another'.

"Mark, love? Do you think I look better with my hair up or down?"

"April, old girl? It depends on the effect that you are after."

"Watch that 'old girl' stuff. You shouldn't say things like that to a woman who has her forty-fourth birthday approaching."

"I don't recall exactly getting a great deal of sympathy back when I hit fifty."

Moving over with a ready smile on her face, April gave the man she would always think of as her partner a kiss on the cheek.

"You need no sympathy. You are positively dashing - as befits the U.N.C.L.E. Head of Computer Sciences - New York branch. Who would have thought you, Napoleon and Illya would all slide so seamlessly into the realms of leadership?"

"You slid rather seamlessly into leadership yourself. That was quite the coup when you became the first female Number One of Section Two."

The slightly melancholy tone to Mark's words made April frown.

"You **are** still liking it, aren't you, my darling?"

Fondly cupping her chin in his hand, Mark gave a small shrug then casually draped his arms across her shoulders.

"Yes and no. I don't feel right not backing you in the field anymore. Makes me feel like I've abandoned my post."

"Silly thing. You know you've done no such thing. Besides, Napoleon prefers that I run Section Two more from headquarters and less from the field and you know that."

Kissing her gently on the forehead, Mark toyed with her hair briefly before leaning back a bit with his arms still draped over her shoulders.

"You still haven't told me what look you're after, my dear girl."

"Hmmm. Dignified without being matronly. Illya's becoming a citizen, I'm not adopting him."

"I would certainly hope not."

They both turned at the familiar voice.

"Napoleon, you sneak. We need to get you a tie-clip with a bell attached."

"Or matching bell cufflinks."

"Don't give up your day jobs, either of you. Not a social call though, I'm afraid. April, we have an alert from the Chicago office. Believe it or not, someone went in using a code that's been out of date for around seven years."

"That could be genuine. Let's face it, T.H.R.U.S.H. wouldn't be very likely to pull that old of a code out of their hat."

"I was wondering that myself, Mark. So I had the office fax over a picture off of their surveillance to us. I thought I would give it to you to review before we pass it over to April. They've got the gentleman detained in Chicago until they hear from us."

Taking the thin folder offered by Napoleon, Mark flipped it open. April watched as his eyes got wider. Without a word, he left the file open and passed it to April, who quickly looked over the image of the man in question.

"Oh my God. It's Howler."

"Or someone doing a mighty fine imitation of him. But he always struck me as a hard man to impersonate. Mark? Anything pressing in your section?"

"I've got my people working on some new security protocols, but nothing high priority in the pipeline, Napoleon."

"Why don't you and April take a jaunt up to Chicago and verify whether or not it really is Murdock? If it is, see if he'd like to accompany you back. I know Illya would be pleased to see him again."

"Now? We might miss Illya's oath ceremony."

From his inside jacket pocket, Napoleon produced a trio of ticket folders.

"Nonsense. I have your round-trip tickets here plus a one-way. You'll even have a few hours on return to freshen up."

"Assuming no airport delays."

Reaching out, Mark claimed the tickets.

"Oh, don't be so negative, April. If they give us too much guff, we'll send Howler to the cockpit."

"Let's not do that, kids. I don't have replacement planes in the budget."

"Sounding more like Mister Waverly every day there, Mister Solo."

"Bite your tongue. I may have replaced him, but I don't intend to replicate him."

"Perish the thought. Fond as he was of Mister Waverly, Illya wouldn't take that well."

"Both of you scat or he also won't take you missing the ceremony very well."

"On our way, darling. Don't let Illya pace a hole through the floor."


	3. Crossed Wires - Location :  U.N.C.L.E. Regional Office, Chicago

As he walked, Murdock knew that so far as options went, he didn't have many. Face and Hannibal took care of the finances for the team, so he didn't really have access to anything more than what he had in his pocket. Then a man in a suit who seemed to be casually fidgeting with his pen caught his attention. Well, well. Seemed like ever with more modern technology, U.N.C.L.E. still had a liking for the pen communicators. Little doubt they were more sophisticated now, of course.

Following along in the man's wake eventually brought him to a small shoe repair business. When the man didn't reemerge after half an hour, Murdock entered himself. It didn't surprise him that the man was nowhere to be seen. When the man behind the counter smiled and asked if he needed help, the pilot cast his mind back several years to bring out of his memories the phrase April had taught him.

"Just checking around, thanks. I have an Uncle Alexander in New York that owns a shop much like this one."

Murdock really wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused at the speed with which he found himself in the equivalent of a holding cell. He decided to split the difference and be amused while being annoying. He cleared his throat and then began singing.

After about two hours, the head of Security at the Chicago branch stuck his head into the observation area for detention to find the agent he left on guard holding his head.

"I haven't heard back from New York since I sent them the information they requested. Anything out of the ordinary on our mystery detainee, Mister Gorman?"

"Be quicker to tell you what's ordinary on our detainee. He's been singing the soundtrack from _Grease_ non-stop. Any ideas on how to shut him up, Mister Ellis?"

"Did you try just asking him to quit?"

"I did. He asked if I could tell him how much longer we were going to keep him in there. When I wouldn't give him an exact time, he started up again."

"Let's see if he might be willing to be more cooperative now."

Ellis reached over and keyed the mike to the detention room.

"Are you ready to tell us your name now?"

Murdock finished up the last line of _Greased Lightning_ before rolling his eyes.

"I've already told you my name around a gazillion times."

"Make it a gazillion and one then."

"H.M. Murdock."

"And what does H.M. stand for?"

"Truth, justice and the American way."

"That's Superman."

"What? Why should he be the only one? Heck, he wasn't even born here. Never served a day in the military either, did he?"

"We want your real name."

"You mean the one on my birth certificate?"

"Yes."

"H.M. Murdock."

"Fine. Let's try another question, shall we?"

"Oh, let's shall! Although technically, that was already another question. And I answered it. Can I go now?"

"No. Where did you get that phrase that you used?"

"It was given to me to use years back."

"How did you find this location?'

"I followed one of your guys."

"Who is it that you think we are?"

"Oh for – do you need a dose of prune juice or something? U.N.C.L.E. and unless you guys have been playing with your acronyms, that's for United Network Command for Law and Enforcement."

"How do you know that?"

"Same way I knew the damn phrase. I was told it and I have a really good memory. Now, can we speed this up? Billy needs a fire hydrant bad and if you guys don't let me out to take him for walkies, I am **not** cleaning it up."

"There is no-one in there with you."

"Fine. If you can ignore Billy, I can ignore you."

Murdock immediately launched into _Hopelessly Devoted to You_.

"We are done playing with you."

Ellis keyed the mike back off.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him. Have Medical bring down a truth serum. It's high time we found out who this man really is."

When he heard the click of the door unlocking, Murdock didn't quit singing, but he tensed his body so as to be ready to move quickly. He hadn't fully decided on what he was going to do – until he saw the syringe. That decided the matter. He bolted, getting halfway down the hall before he was able to be wrestled down. The sight of restraints being brought over didn't improve things either. It was a tossup whether Murdock or the Security men were more roughed up by the time they'd gotten his jacket off of him and forced him into a chair. The Medical assistant stayed well back until the restraints were in place, then moved in quickly to inject the serum before departing just as quickly.

Ellis keyed the mike on again.

"Just relax. We'll give that a few minutes then go over a few questions."

"I have a few suggestions of what you can do with your questions."

"That was a truth serum. It will be easier if you don't fight it."

"Not my first dog and pony show."

A knock came on the door.

"Mister Ellis – Mister Gorman? Two section heads from New York have arrived - Mister Slate and Miss Dancer."

"Oh that's just great."

The female voice on the other side of the door had a decided chill to it.

"So glad you think so. Now, where is the man you detained?"

Mark opened the door for April, then they both froze when they looked into the other room.

"What In the bloody hell are you doing?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Mark went straight into the room. Murdock started to say something rude, but then stopped when he saw who it was.

"Higgins?"

"It's me, HM. Been a couple of years, eh? What did you did to get them riled up, mate?"

"Apparently those heathen aren't John Travolta fans. Uhm – mind helping me get rid of the restraints? Me no likey."

"Be easy with him, Mark. They stuck a truth serum in him."

"Hey, April Showers. How's my favorite twin sister? I'd give you a hug, but Higgins is having trouble with the buckles."

Ellis and Gorman both paled at bit – first when Mister Slate called the man HM and more when the word twin was used for the Chief Enforcement Officer, especially when the said CEO moved over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, darling. You caused a bit of a stir when you used a code that's a wee bit out of date."

Finally freed from the chair, Murdock wrapped April up in a tight hug that told her more than any words just how upset he was. Mark had already collected Murdock's jacket and helped him put it on.

"Come along, old friend. Let's go find a quiet place for the three of us to have a chat while we wait for that rot to clear out of your system."


	4. Missing Pilot - Location : Apartment of Mrs. Baracus, Chicago

When Mother Baracus came down from helping Karen, it didn't surprise her that Murdock was nowhere to be seen. During the extended times he'd gotten to spend with her, he'd become very popular. Especially with the local kids. He was constantly being 'borrowed' for lessons on paper airplane folding, hop-scotch board drawing, yo-yo tricks and the occasional round of Candyland. Plus, he also took Billy for periodic walks.

Face returned triumphant, having not only gotten the gear that Hannibal had sent him after, but some new parts for the van as well. He leaned on the counter, chatting with Mother Baracus as she pulled a covered casserole dish out of the refrigerator to slide into the warmed oven.

Hannibal and B.A. came in not too long after Face and joined in the conversation and pitching in by setting the table. B.A. didn't look in the fridge when he reached in to pull out the milk, but Face saw the envelope falling to the floor.

"Do you always keep your mail by the milk, B.A.?"

"What are you talkin' about, Face?"

"Look down. That envelope fell out when you grabbed the milk."

Mother Baracus leaned over and picked it up, frowning just a bit.

"This is Baby's writing. Addressed to all of us."

She opened the envelope and pulled out not one or two, but four pages plus another folded and sealed envelope. A bad feeling came over her and she left the kitchen and moved to her chair. Three sets of eyes were on her as she sat and started reading.

"Momma?"

B.A. moved over when he saw a tear on his mother's cheek. She apparently couldn't say anything just yet though. Instead, she offered him one of the four pages, then offered one each to Hannibal and Face as well before continuing to read the page she had.

Each of the four pages had been addressed to one of them. B.A. finished his first - only because his was the shortest.

_B.A. - You were right and I should have listened sooner. Just too much trouble, but I hope you know I never meant to be. Give Mom a big hug for me. I don't have to ask you to watch over the other guys for me, because I know you will. I know you don't like mushy stuff, so I'll stop here. Stay well, big guy - Murdock._

Looking up with a scowl, his gaze moved over the others.

"What does the Fool mean by this?"

Mother Baracus had finished hers by that time, but didn't swat B.A. She didn't know what his note said, but she guessed if had to be similar to hers.

"Baby's gone. He's gotten the notion in his head that we might get hurt just from being around him. It's my fault. I didn't think he'd take it that way when I said that troubles seemed drawn to him. That's not what I meant for him to think."

Face gave a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't just you, Mother Baracus. I teased him not long back about not being able to stay out of trouble for more than a few minutes at a time."

Clearing his throat, Hannibal added to the confessions.

"I think Murdock might have walked in on it when I mentioned to the doctor that the kid had been a trouble magnet lately."

The flush on B.A.'s face caught Mother Baracus' attention and she called him on it.

"Bosco? Did you say something?"

"Yes, ma'am. When we first found him and Hannibal, Murdock thought he was imaginin' us. An'? Well, I said that sometimes it felt like he was more trouble than he was worth."

"Oh Bosco. Between all of us, no wonder the poor boy got the idea stuck in his mind. We've got to find him and straighten this all out. Where do you think he could have gone?"

Face squirmed again.

"There's not very far he could go. Murdock never carries much money."

"What about the VA? Think he might head to them?"

"He can't, Colonel. Decker removed his records and had Murdock listed as MIA. And we're the only family he has left."

"Some family."

"Hush, Bosco. We can beat ourselves up over this later. Right now, we need to find Baby."

"She's right, men. Mother Baracus? Would you stay here in case he changes his mind and comes back or calls? We'll go out and start canvasing the area."


	5. Old Friends - Location :  U.N.C.L.E. Regional Office, Chicago

Mark and April quickly escorted Murdock to one of the offices, exchanging glances with one another as they did so. Murdock had never been a large man, but neither of them had ever seen him either so thin or so shaken. Once the door was shut behind them, they settled him onto a couch, with April setting next to him and Mark drawing up a chair across from him.

"Howler? You're so thin. Have you been sick? What happened?"

It really wasn't something that Murdock had intended to talk about with April and Mark, but with the combination of factors (not the least of which being the truth drugs in his system), he began to tell them about the whole ordeal with Decker. The capture, his isolation, the starvation - everything (1).

By the time he wound down to the encounter with the Staff Sergeant and the escape with the team, April was holding him tightly as Mark leaned over. Very few things made him angrier than a double agent and he considered that Decker was one of the worst of that breed. He could tell April was furious as well but keeping it down for Murdock's sake.

"HM - is it your teammates that are your problem now? Are you angry because it took so long for them to find you?"

Leaning against April, Murdock shook his head.

"No, nothing that like. Decker hid me good. If they hadn't been determined, they never would have found me. That's why. And I can't stay around you guys either, but I wasn't sure where else to go. Decker sort of made me into a non-person. He had my service record altered."

"Altered?"

"I'm officially 'Missing in Action - Presumed Dead', Higgins."

Her voice was soft and coaxing as she took hold of Murdock's hand.

"Why can't you stay around us - or your team, Howler? You do know we all love you, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I'm a danger to everyone. Trouble's been after me lately like a zombie after brains. I don't want the zombies getting anyone else just because they're near me."

Moving to lay a hand on Murdock's knee, Mark spoke steadily.

"I think what you may need is a bit of a wee break to catch your breath, old man. You know, we have a plane ticket here for you. Why don't you come to New York with us? Illya's about to become a citizen over here. You're invited to watch him take the oath if you care to come."

"I'd like that, but -"

"No buts, twin. Please? It would mean a lot to Illya."

"I'd like to see him too. Okay. Sure. When do we leave?"

"Plane will take off in about two hours. We'd best get a move on. Tell you what, Howler. You lay down here and rest here while Mark and I take care of the natives."

The second she was out of the room, April was back to steely-eyed CEO and snapped an order for the address of Mrs. Baracus to be located immediately, thankful that she recalled from her talks with B.A. that Chicago was his hometown. Mark tried very hard not to smirk as scrambling occurred wherever they went. He also recognized the direction she was heading. The office of Agent Ellis. She didn't bother knocking and was rather pleased to see that Gorman was already there as well. Good. Kept her from having to send for him.

"I'm ready for an explanation of your treatment of Mister Murdock."

"How else were we supposed to treat him? He walks into the shop using an out-dated code, refuses to tell us who is is and acts crazy."

As both Mark and April narrowed their eyes in unison, Ellis knew he'd stumbled across the exact wrong thing to say. Mark began to speak softly.

"You are referring to a man that I owe my life to. He had an old pass code because it had been a few years since he'd had to use it. What name did he give you?"

Gorman cleared his throat and answered that one.

"H.M. Murdock. He wouldn't say what the H.M. stood for."

"It ruddy well doesn't stand for anything. I've seen his birth certificate. How'd he get roughed up? I doubt he was being threatening. That's not HM's nature."

"He made a break for it when the medical technician went in to administer the truth serum."

They could tell just from looking at her that April was editing in her mind the things that she almost said to them. When she finally did speak, her tone was clipped.

"If something similar happens again, isolating the person is fine. Sending for confirmation to New York is fine. Let's not immediately start treating them like a T.H.R.U.S.H. infiltrator. Now - we need whatever you took off of him. We're taking him to New York."

The two men paused again at that.

"I thought he was on the up and up?"

"Oh yes. He is. Mister Solo told us to make sure we invited Murdock to come back with us."

"He knows Mister Solo?"

April had to admit a certain amount of sadistic pleasure when the men paled again as the further bit of information that Murdock was well known to one of the five regional chiefs sank in. Mark couldn't help but twist the knife - figuratively speaking.

"Oh yes. Ever since he helped rescue Mister Kuryakin (2) - how many years has that been now, Miss Dancer?"

"Oh - I'd say they've known one another for twelve years, Mister Slate."

"My, my - how time does fly. I suppose that means I've known HM for over fifteen years now. Really careless of us to forget to update him on codes, but since he'd retired from CIA work, I neglected that."

A tap on the door drew all of their attention, much to the relief of Ellis and Gorman.

"Sorry, sirs. Miss Dancer, you said you wanted the address as soon as we had it, ma'am?"

"Ah yes - very good. Mister Slate, if you will take care of wrapping up our business here, I've got something to attend to. We need a car to get us to the airport in thirty minutes, Mister Ellis. I presume you can take care of that?"

Without waiting for his answer, April took the address and requested a phone book next. She took a moment to flip through until she spotted a fairly new business that did gift baskets and delivered in the Chicago area. Calling them up, she ordered a food basket, carefully dictated the message she wanted included in the basket, then gave them the address of Mrs. Baracus for it to be delivered to. Whether the team was actually with her or not, she had no doubt that the mother had a way to contact her son.

Heading back to the room they'd left Murdock in, she found he'd dozed off. Of all the people in the world that deserved a run of bad luck, her pseudo-twin wasn't one of them. They saw one another on a fairly regular, most of those visits unknown to the team. They hadn't gotten together as much as either could have wished, but considering their respective life-styles, that wasn't terribly surprising.

Life had gotten a bit hectic though since Mister Waverly, now in his nineties, had finally retired. It wasn't his own health that finally made the 'old man' retire from the helm. It was the health of his wife, Millicent, that determined it. He now spent the lion's share of his time with her, though he was still officially a consultant and as mentally sharp as ever. April was of the opinion that Mister Waverly might well outlive them all.

Pushing those thoughts firmly back, April sat near Murdock and began speaking. He was too much like her fellow agents that way - touching to wake him up was not really a great idea, especially when there were drugs still in his system.

"Howler? Come on, love. Mark is waiting and we have a plane to catch."

Not unexpectedly, he woke with a start before calming back down when he realized where he was at and with who. He just reached out to take her offered hand and returned her smile.

"You guys sure?"

"Of course we're sure. You wouldn't want to disappoint Napoleon and Illya, would you? Besides, a little time and distance might be just what you need right now, darling."

This time through, it didn't escape Murdock's attention how people were acting when April came into their view.

"Might I make a guess that there've been a few changes since the last time we got together?"

"When was that? It was around three years back, wasn't it? Yes. A few changes. We'll catch up on all of that in New York."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Full details in the A-team story 'Back Into the Darkness'
> 
> (2) Murdock and the A-team first met Napoleon and Illya in the A-team/Man from U.N.C.L.E. crossover 'One Thing Leads to Another'. Murdock, April Dancer and Mark Slate (latter two from the show Girl from U.N.C.L.E.) met previously to that story and worked together on two occasions, but I have not covered those missions in a separate story.


	6. News - Location : Apartment of Mrs. Baracus, Chicago

The team hadn't returned when the knock came at the door. Mother Baracus was taken aback both by the size of the fruit/food arrangement being delivered and that fact that the deliveryman wouldn't accept her insistence that he had the wrong address. She did finally concede that the name and address on the ticket were hers and signed for it. She had him put it on her dining table, waiting until he left to look for the card.

It took her a moment to find the envelope, but when she did, the message inside puzzled her.

_Mrs. Baracus - Would loved to have met you after all I've heard of you, but under a time crunch. Please tell the boys that twin is with me and we've gone to visit our uncle in New York. Hoping being with the other side of the family will calm things down. Kindest regards, April Showers_

It turned out that all three returned together after re-meeting downstairs to compare notes. None of them wanted to go back to the apartment with absolutely no idea where Murdock was, but they didn't want to leave Mother Baracus alone and waiting either.

The large arrangement on the table caught their eyes immediately - it was hard for it not to. Mother Baracus immediately held out the card to Hannibal.

"I hope this makes more sense to you than it does to me. I think this was supposed to have gone to a different Mrs. Baracus though."

Hannibal extended his hand and took the card, reading it slowly, then passing it over to the others.

"I'll be dam - errr - shocked. No, it came to the right address. But how on Earth did Murdock manage to run into her here?"

"Maybe she lives here? I wouldn't worry too much, Mother Baracus. If Murdock's with April, he's in good company at least."

B.A. shook his head at Face's question.

"Naw. In fact, if I recall right, she's from somewhere around Maine - but she did ask me a lotta questions about Chicago and growin' up here back when we first met her."

"Bosco? You boys all know this April Showers woman?"

"That ain't her real name, Momma, but yes, we do. April Showers is a nickname Murdock gave her. They're close to the same age - that's him she's referrin' to as her twin."

"Are they really family at all? This twin and this uncle? I didn't think Baby had any family living."

B.A. looked over to Hannibal. Talking much about April and the other U.N.C.L.E. agents would be getting into information his mother would probably be better off not knowing. Hannibal just nodded and took over. After a moment of thought, he figured out how to say it.

"No, they aren't actually related. If Murdock's got any actual relatives out there, that would be as much a shock to him as to us. As for how April and Murdock got together? She and her brother got into a bad spot overseas quite a few years back. In fact, I think they might actually have met Murdock before the three of us did. Any way, Murdock saved her brother's life and that's what forged the bond between them. He ran into them and introduced us all about twelve or so years back. The family names between them are more playful terms. They act more like best friends than siblings."

Face had the note now.

"If I'm reading this right, she's taken him to meet up with their other friends to try and get him to settle down. So - Mark, Illya and Napoleon?"

A thoughtful pause was followed by a nod from Hannibal.

"At least one of them. Possibly all three. Gentlemen? Anyone up for a road trip?"

Mother Baracus called their attention to her by putting her hand down firmly on the table.

"You are **all** up for a road trip. You go get yourselves ready now. I'll make some sandwiches and pack up some of this fruit for you to take with you. I'm staying here in case something happens that he needs to call home. And I want to meet this April woman soon as I can."

Hannibal snapped to attention and saluted.

"Yes, ma'am! Come on, men - we have our orders."

"You three better get moving before I decide ain't a one of you too old to have your fannies tanned."


	7. Flight Time - Location : Chicago to New York

Murdock was keyed up. He always was whenever he was on a flight and he wasn't the pilot. But it seemed far worse than usual – or at least far worse than they'd ever seen – to both Mark and April. It was finally Mark who breached the subject.

"HM? Since you – well, I was just wondering how long it's been since you spent any time in the air, mate?"

That got a soft chuckle. It was noted that there wasn't much actual mirth in the laughter.

"We're in the air right now, Higgins."

"You're going to call me that for life, aren't you? I didn't mean in the air as a passenger. I meant in the air as a pilot."

"Probably."

Then Murdock's voice took on a wistful tone.

"I got to fly a helicopter for a little over half an hour last month."

"That wasn't very long, old boy. What about before that?"

There was a slight pained look. Very brief, but noticeable for anyone looking – which April and Mark were.

"At least three months before that, I guess. Decker… well, I'm told I was with him for around six weeks. I was another five weeks getting over that."

"So…. you've had less than an hour of actual piloting time in around the last four months?"

"Good heavens, Howler my love. No wonder you're out of sorts. We'll have to correct that."

"But -"

April cut him off firmly after that first word.

"You are **not** to bring up Juneytwo again after all these years, twin. You sacrificed her and yourself for me. And don't you think for one second that I've forgotten that."

A sheepish smile formed at that, then a chuckle emerged when Mark gave him a nudge. His seat was between theirs and he gave a mock whine.

"I'm outnumbered. No fair."

"When we land, we'll put Illya on your side to even things out, mate."

"What about Napoleon?"

Putting a finger to her lips, April pretended to contemplate that for a minute.

"We'll make him referee."

That got another chuckle out of Murdock and he finally relaxed enough to doze in his seat. April carefully pulled his head over so that it rested against her. She was already planning an itinerary in her head. One that included getting Napoleon to authorize a full medical exam for their long-time friend and ally. Especially since that evil man had cut Murdock off from what had been his source of medical treatment.

Scowling a bit, she debated looking up this Decker character. The man sounded like he was in need of a solid blow to his jaw. To say the very least. April had no tolerance for sadistic types and even less for sadistic types that picked on those that had never done a thing to merit even harsh treatment, let alone torture. And from seeing Murdock in action in the field on multiple occasions, one thing that she did know and know well was that Murdock most certainly didn't merit it.

Now that Murdock had slipped into a deeper sleep, Mark very gently reached over and took hold of his wrist, then gave April a nod to indicate that the pilot's resting pulse rate was within acceptable range. Still, Mark couldn't help but feel worried. Sure, none of them were as young as they used to be, but one thing they'd grown used to seeing in Murdock was his high-level of energy. Normally, keeping him still for any amount of time was a chore. The listlessness they'd hoped had been a side effect of the drugs hadn't diminished at all though. Another reason to make sure Napoleon authorized the exam - it could be that the Chicago office created or escalated a problem in the pilot.

Allowing her fingers to smooth his hair, April added to her list. After the exam, they needed to put some more meat back on those bones. Perhaps the doctors would have some recommendations for that. They needed to talk with the rest of Howler's team soon as well.

Though, to tell the truth, she would be terribly disappointed in the A-Team if they didn't come to New York themselves for their man. If they didn't, that would signal that there was something very wrong with the team's dynamic now. April was holding out a lot of hope that whatever had Howler so upset would turn out to be a terrible misunderstanding.

If it wasn't and the team no longer appreciated or wanted him? Well, dammit, she was going to make sure that she and Mark found Howler a new place to be with those that **would** appreciate him.

In New York, Napoleon was having to deal with an irritable blond at the airport.

"We have somewhere we have to be in three hours, Napoleon. Explain to me why I am at an airport instead of at home getting ready?"

"Simmer down, tovarich. You wanted April and Mark to be at your oath ceremony, right?"

"Yes. That is hardly news to you since you were with me when I invited them."

"Well, I had to send them to Chicago to deal with some sudden business. I thought we'd give them a lift from the airport to make sure that we all get there in time."

Napoleon found himself being studied by the iced blue eyes of his best friend and former partner. Illya had obviously honed in that something was being withheld, but as was sometimes his wont, he wasn't asking what or why. Napoleon just chuckled.

"Russian."

Instead of the usual retort, a smirk formed.

"You will have to find another line after today."

It took a beat for Napoleon to process that, then he laughed.

"I guess I will at that. That's going to take some getting used to."

The smirk was still firmly in place as Illya laid his hand on Napoleon's shoulder. It really hadn't shifted their basic relationship when Napoleon moved into the position of head of regional operations out of New York. Illya had smoothly exited the field not long afterward and the entire organization (with the exception of five people, one of whom was Mister Waverly) was shocked to find that Illya was taking over the labs instead of Section 2. That position was taken by April with Mark serving as her second in command until he too had to exit the field agent work and took on the task of forging a new department to concentrate on the rapidly expanding usage of computers. Times had changed and Napoleon wanted U.N.C.L.E. to not just keep abreast but to forge new territories in the computer field.

As the passengers began coming into the terminal, Napoleon found himself watching Illya rather than looking for Mark and April. What he saw reflected in his friend's face was not what he expected. He saw a flash of recognition that shifted seamlessly into a look of concerned shock. Napoleon turned immediately and saw what had caused that reaction.

Murdock was practically beaming as he came over to greet them with April and Mark not far behind, but the usual energy wasn't there. Illya had recovered by then and hid his shock well as he extended a hand. He wasn't really surprised when Murdock pulled him into a hug. Murdock was simply a hugger.

"I knew Napoleon was keeping something from me. Dobro pozhalovat, Listovka. I did not expect to see you, Murdock, but I am glad to see you again."

"Good to see you again too, Illya. I heard congratulations are in order."

Napoleon was greeted next, but he quickly took charge - mainly because if they did end up late, Illya would strangle him.

"Come along, folks. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on what everyone's been up to after the oath. The car's waiting."


	8. Location : Ceremonial Courtroom, New York City

It was slightly surreal standing there, in a suit he'd never worn before, watching Illya start to take his Oath of Allegiance to the United States. He'd met the man under the oddest of conditions and come to quickly respect him due to their own trial by fire. Murdock was pretty sure they would have ended up friends regardless, but Illya protecting Face back when he had hardly known him cemented things pretty quick. Murdock had never had a friend like Face before and someone risking their own hide to protect Face earned serious bonus points.

Taking a deep breath, Murdock forced his mind away from that. He didn't want to think about how much he was going to miss his bestest best friend. He tried to focus instead on the words that Illya was speaking now.

"-that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required-"

He continued to listen, but now he was musing about the words that were being spoken. It was obvious that Illya had memorized the oath verbatim. It was very similar to the oath Murdock had taken himself when he joined the military. Honestly, he didn't see why everyone didn't have to take the oath, or something similar to it, before being allowed to vote. Of course, he also thought everyone should have to know all the words to 'New York, New York'. And 'It's a Small World'. And the soundtrack of 'Grease'. No reason a citizen shouldn't have a firm musical background, after all.

It took him a beat to come out of his own thoughts enough to realize that the ceremony had finished and he flashed a smile as he went over to congratulate the newly minted citizen. Hell, Illya had already done more to protect the country - and the world - from enemies than most could imagine.

When Murdock offered his hand, Illya took it firmly with a small smile.

"Thank you for coming."

"Hey, thanks for having me here, Illya. Country's lucky to have you."

From almost anyone else, it would have sounded trite. Murdock spoke it with such sincerity though that the feeling transcended the words. Illya already knew it was coming, so he didn't fight the hug that followed.

Mark just shook his head from where he stood with Napoleon and April.

"Only HM could get away with that. Twice in one day even. If someone else tried to initiate even one hug with Illya, he'd be lucky to escape with a broken arm."

"It's Howler. When has any usual rule ever applied to Howler?"

"Come on, kids. We have dinner waiting on us. And Murdock there looks like he's missed a few. I want some details on that later."

"We have the story, Napoleon. Admittedly aided by a bit of truth serum."

"April?"

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know very well I never would have done that to Howler. The Chicago office did it before we arrived. Speaking of which, I'd really like you to authorize a full check up on him."

"Just to make sure the blokes in the Windy City didn't do any damage, of course."

Eyes narrowing, Napoleon looked from April to Mark, then shook his head.

"You're still the more attractive one, April - but Mark has you beaten when it comes to making Bambi eyes. Not that you needed to resort to that. The question is, do you think he'll agree to it?"

"I think so. Especially with all four of us - oh my."

Napoleon and Mark both turned to look where April was staring. Mister Waverly and his wife had entered the area, Millicent's wheelchair being pushed by their granddaughter, Alexandria. They were headed for where Illya and Murdock were standing and the three of them hung back while Illya made the introductions between the Waverlys and Murdock. It wasn't a surprise to any of them that Mrs. Waverly seemed to take to Murdock immediately.

Shaking his head, Mark chuckled.

"What is it about our boy there?"

"B.A. claims he has puppy dog eyes. Which he does actually. I just wish that he didn't remind me so much of a kicked puppy right now."

"We'll figure it out, April love. Whatever it is. Right, Napoleon?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you two fill me in on what we're talking about. Which will have to be later. Looks like we're being asked over."

Mrs. Waverly extended a hand to Napoleon, who took it as he gave her a smile.

"Lovely as ever, Mrs. Waverly."

"Charming as ever, Napoleon. Although I suspect your vision is going a bit."

"Nonsense, Millicent my dear. You are positively radiant tonight. Now, I believe you had reservations waiting, Mister Solo?"

"I do indeed, sir. I hope the three of you will be joining us?"

"We would be delighted, Napoleon. I will already warn you that I plan to claim the seat between Illya and Mister Murdock."

"Just Murdock, ma'am. Might I have the honor of escorting you?"

"You may. I'm sure Alexandria won't mind someone else pushing my chair."

"Not at all, Grandmother."

Murdock beamed over at Alexandria as he gripped the handles of the wheelchair.

"So, Mrs. Waverly - are you a music fan?"

"Oh yes, but I'm afraid I'm not very interested in the newer artists."

"You wouldn't happen to be a Sinatra fan, would you?"

The look on the four agents' faces got an inquisitive look from Mister Waverly as his wife answered in the positive. The expression turned to bemusement as Murdock began steering the wheelchair while starting to croon "The Way You Look Tonight'.


	9. The A-Team Arrives

B.A.'s voice woke Hannibal in the passenger seat as well as Face, who had been snoozing in the back.

"New York, New York. This is a mighty big city, Colonel. How do you propose we go about finding Murdock in it?"

Before Hannibal could reply, Face cleared his throat.

"Uhm - well, to tell the truth, I've been keeping in touch with Napoleon since we all first met. Nothing constant, of course, but - yeah."

The chuckle from Hannibal wasn't really expected, but it was welcome.

"He's the one you've been picking up tips on how blend in better with the higher society types over the years, isn't he? I'm not worried about him turning us in, Face. Like I said years ago, he could have already had us if that had been his goal. Besides, while we're admitting things, Mark and I have spoken quite a few times over the years ourselves."

B.A. just shook his head.

"Those times I've sent Momma the occasional postcard? I generally sent one of to April too. My contact don't help much in finding Murdock though. All I got is an address. Hey - don't give me that look. If she's Murdock's sorta twin, that makes her my sorta sister."

Face started laughing in the back.

"That sounds sorta right."

"Don't make me have to pull this van over to deal with you, Face."

"Easy, men. The important thing is that if we can get in touch with any of them, they should know where Murdock is."

"Hannibal? When we find him, what then?'

"Yeah. That's something we need to talk about. We need to assure him that he read us wrong. More than that, we need to convince him that he's an important part of this team. Hasn't been that long ago that we were forced to do without him. Any of us really care for a repeat of those three months?"

"No. Fool may still get on my nerves, but him doing that keeps me from getting wound up too tight. He keeps things from getting boring. You two sleep too much in the van when he ain't here to stir things up."

"Absolutely do **not** want a repeat. I don't want to lose my best friend just because I said something dumb that was taken the wrong way."

"It wasn't just you, Face. Let's admit it among ourselves. That stunt Decker pulled rocked Murdock harder than we care to think about. Harder than he likes to admit. Murdock's been trying to pretend that he's back to his version of normal and that everything is alright – and we've been letting him pretend. Anybody in this van actually believe that he's alright?"

"Nope. Three-quarters of the time when he first wakes up, first words outta his mouth are Vietnamese. And you saw how he was with Momma – he responds better to Vietnamese until he wakes up all the way."

"Not me either. I don't think he's gone a solid twenty-four hours without a bad dream of some sort. And that's not counting the full fledged nightmares he's been having at least once a week."

"We're all in agreement then. Guys, I know this won't be pleasant for any of us, but we've got to get him to open up and talk all of this out with us before it finishes eating him alive. I can't help wondering if maybe Decker's programming didn't work."

"Programming? What do you mean, Colonel?"

"I've always suspected that it was Decker that sent that telegram to Murdock back when we first busted out, telling him that we'd all died. Now that stuff that he had to listen to over and over on those tapes. B.A. dying in the helicopter crash. Me killing myself to avoid capture. Face getting sick and dying in his arms."

The scowl was as plain in B.A.'s tone as it was in his expression.

"You mean somewhere deep down in that Fool's brain, he might still think we're hallucinations? That we're all dead and he'd feeling guilty because –"

"Because he lived and we didn't. He had all that drilled into his head for a month. All while he was being tortured by starvation in a place with no light. He was dehydrated too. We all know what that combination can do to your mind even without the constant input."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Face cleared his throat and spoke.

"So? How do we undo the damage, Hannibal?"

"I wish I knew. But one thing we know for sure now – ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away."

Face nodded at that, mainly to himself. Then he leaned forward.

"What if – what if this is all just too much for Murdock to deal with? What if we find him and he still wants to stay away?"

"I suppose if he tells us that he's tired of life on the run, we'll just have to let him go. But not if he's thinking he's doing us a favor because he's a jinx or not a valuable part of our team. If it takes a fight to convince him, fine. I'm not willing to let him go without a fight, are you?"

"No, sir."

"Me either, Colonel. Don't guess I'll ever like flying, but if I gotta fly somewhere, I'd rather have that Fool at the controls than anyone else I've ever met."

"Good. Now, since it always seemed to be Napoleon calling the shots, let's start off trying to get in touch with him. Face? Give your mentor a call and let's find our man."


	10. Celebrations and Healings

The celebration of Illya's citizenship went very well. Mrs. Waverly was utterly charmed by Murdock. The two of them ended up spending most of the evening discussing everything from their favorite Sinatra songs to equestrianism. By the time the Waverlys had to call it an evening, she'd asked Murdock to call her Millicent and he'd been invited over for dinner. Mark was in awe. Mrs. Waverly had always intimidated the hell out of him.

As the night finished winding down, they'd divided up. Illya took Murdock with him, Napoleon took April and Mark so that he could get filled in on what they knew. After getting the details, he sat back with a frown.

"Seems like there should be more to the story. Still? Time enough to figure all of that out tomorrow. We'll have our doctors give him a good once over. I almost wish the rest of them were around. Be willing to bet none of them have had anything resembling a normal checkup in years."

Napoleon was rather pleased to see that the trust between them and Murdock was still solid after the incident in Chicago. While obviously not thrilled about going to see a doctor, he agreed to it at their urging.

A couple of hours later, they were all in a room at Medical with Murdock. The doctor coming in with the lab results felt like he was on stage. It wasn't often he had five people in a room awaiting results – especially not when four of the five were the top four in command at U.N.C.L.E.'s New York office. He cleared his throat, directing his words as much to Napoleon as Murdock.

"We appear to be looking at some malnutrition issues – vitamin deficiencies among other things. I would venture to guess that lack of appetite is a problem. Likely along with food not tasting very appealing right now. Correct?"

Murdock gave a nod to that and the doctor made note of it on his clipboard.

"That's one of the troubles with this sort of deficiency. You need to eat – and eat the right things – to correct the problem, but the problem makes the prospect of eating unappealing. I would also venture to guess that you've been suffering from listlessness and fatigue, but have been unable to sleep well."

"Nailed that as well, doc. But, it can be fixed?"

"Oh yes. I'd recommend in-patient treatment for at least a day or two. After that, I can have a regime of diet and supplements for you to follow that will get you back to where you should be."

It was pretty plain that the thoughts of a couple of days in the Medical area weren't appealing, but April moved closer and took his hand.

"It's your choice, Howler love. We won't force you into anything, but it would be better for your health if you agreed."

He hesitated, then just sighed and nodded.

"I guess. Not like I have anywhere else to be, twin."

At the half-hearted response, April shot a look over at the other three that they translated without any problem. As she continued to hold Murdock's hand and speak softly with him, the other three agents pulled the doctor further to the side. Mark's eyes were on Murdock as he spoke.

"Believe it or not, that man is generally a hyperactive bundle of positive energy. Even injured, I've never seen HM so down."

"That's not so surprising, Mister Slate. Another symptom of the imbalances Mister Murdock currently has is depression. Between that and not sleeping well? Even the most avid glass half-full sort would be seeing empty glasses. Do you mind if I ask exactly what has happened to Mister Murdock? It would help me with determining the right course of treatment."

"Best source of that informative is HM himself. Come on. Let's see if we can get him into a talkative mood."

Illya held up a hand.

"Allow me to try."

Moving over to the bed, Illya looked to April.

"April? Would you mind excusing us for a bit?"

Looking up into the cool blue eyes, April hesitated for only a moment before leaning over and kissing Murdock's forehead.

"Looks like it might be time for a little boys' talk. I'll go powder my nose. Be back soon, Howler."

As April left, Illya laid a hand on Murdock's shoulder and the pair exchanged a few words in Russian, but not loudly enough that Napoleon could make out anything past the language being spoken. Murdock finally sighed again, then nodded. Illya pulled over a chair closer for himself, then motioned for the others to come over.

"Slowly, my friend. Just go over the injuries that the doctor might need to know if you do not care to elaborate."

A faint frown creased Murdock's face as he took a deep breath.

"Okay. Um – let me think. I got beaten up pretty good and shot in the foot. Got punched in the nose pretty hard. Got caught in an explosion that messed with my vision for awhile and had to get a few stitches in my forehead from that too."

"Explosion?"

"Decker."

Murdock gave the one word answer to Napoleon's one word question as if that name was more than enough explanation, then he continued.

"Next time was Decker too. Cracked ribs plus I was stuck in some pretty unhygienic conditions for awhile."

Looking up from the notes he was taking, the doctor tossed in his own question.

"Unhygienic in what ways?"

"Uhm – open hole for a toilet area. No means for any sort of cleaning either the area or myself. No fresh air, no lights. High temperatures and humidity. Very limited food and water."

There was a firm frown on the faces of all four of his listeners.

"How limited are we talking?"

"Ever been to a Chinese restaurant? You know those little bowls that they serve you a scoop of rice in? I'd get two of those about once a day. One with water and one with really mooshy rice. At least at first. Toward the end, I only got a bowl of water and a bowl of fish broth a day. Colonel said I lost around forty pounds by his estimation."

"How long were you on that – diet?"

"Five or six weeks, I guess. Seemed longer."

"No other supplements?"

"Well, I think they slipped some drugs into my water now and then, but I don't guess that really counts."

"No. That doesn't count. You said no lights? So no illumination except for windows?"

"No light ever. No windows. From the time they put me in until the guys got me out, nothing. And the voices all the time."

"What voices?"

"They had a tape player. Different conversations, all in Vietnamese. Trying to convince me that I never actually got out of 'Nam."

"You understand Vietnamese?"

"Toi hieu tieng viet. That's an affirmative, by the way."

The pilot went quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"When I'm half-awake, I'm never really sure I'm not still there. Momma even found someone to teach her some phrases in Vietnamese so she could get through to me when the nightmares get bad."

The silence hung heavy in the room for a minute before the doctor broke it again.

"Any other injuries?"

"Hit a few more times. Drugged a few. Got shot again, but that was just a graze. That's what those stitches in my scalp that you were asking me about earlier are from."

Taking a deep breath, the doctor looked back over his notes.

"I really was only after injuries you've gotten in the last couple of years."

Murdock frowned at that.

"I didn't go back far enough, huh? I can't really recall much else going back a couple of more months though. Just a fight or two. Maybe a bruised rib or two."

"This was all from the past two years?"

When Murdock caught the expression on the doctor's face, a half-grin formed that was closer to his old self.

"What can I say, doc? It's sorta been one of those things."

The doctor looked over to Napoleon.

"You sure he's not one of ours? This is reading like your medical records from your field days, sir."

"Does sound a little familiar, doesn't it? Similar line of work. Your prognosis?"

"Quite honestly, the amount of trauma his body has been put through this year would have been taxing to a man half his age. While the body just doesn't spring back as quickly anymore after a certain age, with the right treatments I think there is a good possibility that there won't be any long term physical effects."

A wry chuckle came from the bed.

"Note that physical was the part mentioned. Don't worry about mentioning the other part, Doc. My crazy train invented new tracks to run on years ago."

"Well then, if you don't mind my being blunt, Mister Murdock, I'd be far more worried about your mental health if all this **was** something that you could just blow off without nightmares. In fact, you seem to have an incredibly strong will that is only going to get stronger as your health returns. Might I ask why you haven't seen a doctor before now?"

"Oh, I've seen a couple. Just not for blood work-ups and tests like you did. They just did patch-jobs on stuff that was bleeding at the time."

Napoleon's communicator went off then and he excused himself while he took the message.

"I have a call I need to take. Doctor? You're authorized to begin any treatment you deem necessary to improve his health - with Mister Murdock's approval, of course."

Looking from Napoleon to Mark to Illya, Murdock took a deep breath.

"All a matter of trust, right? Okay. Let's get this dog and pony show on the road, Doc."


	11. Reconnecting

Face just grinned over to B.A. and Hannibal as he sat with the hotel phone in hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Napoleon. You know, back when we first started speaking over the phone, it wouldn't take that long to reach him unless he was out of the area. He's gone up in rank."

Then he heard the deep voice come over the line.

"Solo here."

"Hello, Napoleon. It's Peck. Bad time?"

"No, actually it's an excellent time. Are the others nearby?"

"We're all nearby. In New York, I mean. Well, all of us but one."

"He's nearby too."

Face's eyes closed and he let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Thank God. How is he?"

The conversation had already had ninety percent of Hannibal and B.A.'s attention - now it had one hundred percent.

"Murdock's under the care of one of our doctors. He's got a few health problems, but nothing that isn't correctable. He's agreed to a couple of days of inpatient treatment, but the rest of us would really like to meet with you and the team."

Face didn't bother covering the mouthpiece of the phone as he looked to the others.

"Hannibal? Napoleon would like to meet with all of us. Murdock's under a doctor's care."

As both B.A. and Hannibal snapped their heads up, Face realized what he'd said and hurried to clarify.

"Physical doctor."

"Don't guess that should really be a surprise after what all the Crazy Fool's been through lately."

"Agreed. When and where does he want to meet, Face?"

"I heard them. No need the relay. Give us a couple of hours to make sure Murdock is settled. There's a restaurant about two miles from where you're staying named the Crimson Bell."

"So - Crimson Bell in two hours. Got it."

There was a pause before Face spoke again. He didn't even bother to ask Napoleon how he knew where they were staying without asking. It was all part and parcel of Napoleon that he seemed to be able to find stuff like that out quickly.

"It will be nice to see you again. I just wish -"

"I know. Circumstances. See you then."

As he came back into the room, Napoleon exchanged a glance and a small quirk of the lip with Illya. A nod from his blonde friend was all he needed as the two of them moved back to the bedside where Murdock wasn't entirely convinced about the need for a sedative. The IV already in his arm was already getting a speculative look as well.

"I really don't do so well on those sedative things. Couldn't we just go with warm milk?"

Illya stepped in before the doctor could comment.

"Why do we not try it with the warm milk tonight? If it works, fine. If not, we can move to try the other tomorrow. I will be right back, Listovka."

It took about fifteen minutes for Illya to make his way back and offer a warm mug to Murdock. Taking it, Murdock immediately took a trial sip and then gave a contented sigh.

"Wow. You do warm milk up right, muchacho. Thanks. Honey and cinnamon both?"

"Of course. Now - drink up and get some sleep so that the doctor will stop hovering, da?"

Illya waited until Murdock was about half through before he spoke again.

"Now, we must leave you for a little while. Business. But you will be safe here and we will be back as soon as we can."

"Oh, I know I'm safe. If anything happens to me while the doc here is on duty, April will shoot him in his family's future."

Illya smirked at that, but the look from April gave in the doctor's direction indicated that the pilot had that pretty well nailed.

"Finish drinking before it grows cold."

Already showing signs of definite drowsiness, Murdock just gave a nod. As he finished his milk, April turned off most of the lights, stopping before they were all off when Mark caught her eye and gave a slight head shake. April then moved over to where Murdock's duffel was and rummaged in it as the others all gave her a curious look. Finally, she tugged something out that reminded Napoleon a little of a bath rug. April frowned a little as she lifted it up. It was - or had been - a teddy bear. But the bear had seen better days.

"I'm glad to see Bogey is still with you, but - are these bullet holes?"

Murdock sighed as he looked over to the rather limp and formerly stuffed bear in April's hands.

"Afraid so. Ol' Bogey there took about four hits in the line of duty."

"Poor thing. Mind if I keep hold of Bogey for awhile?"

"Sure, that's fine with me, April Showers. Hey, the doc won't mind a dog in here, will he?"

Mark gave the doctor a warning jab before the man could say anything negative.

"The doctor doesn't mind Billy being in here, HM. He would have already mentioned it if he did, right?"

"Oh sure. I guess that's right."

Watching as the pilot gave a rather large yawn, April kept hold of the bear as she moved back over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Murdock's forehead as Illya took the now-empty mug from him.

"Rest, twin. Billy will watch over things. He's always been a good watchdog."

After adjusting the blanket over Murdock, April joined the others in making their way out of the door. The doctor was given a quick rundown on nightmares and Billy as well as a clear indication of how badly they would take it if Murdock was made to feel bad about either. By then, from his position and regular breathing seemed to indicate he was sleeping.

"Let's go separately to the restaurant. I have a stop I need to make in route."

"Alright, April. Come on. Illya. We may as well get there early and let the restaurant know we're going to be needing the room."

The Crimson Bell was among the few establishments cleared for U.N.C.L.E. personnel for meetings. The majority of that reason was that the owners had both retired from U.N.C.L.E. themselves. Napoleon had helped them get started with the stipulation that the room be set-up and kept available for their use. It was the mutually advantageous sort of deal that Napoleon had shown a preference for once he took the reins of the New York office and it had actually worked far better than even he had expected.

Within moments of entering the restaurant, the owners were coming out to meet them.

"Napoleon - Illya. It has been too long."

"Ri. Good to see you and Susan. Not that long ago, surely. How is the rest of the Fan family doing?"

"Very well, thank you. Are you expecting company?"

"We are so we'll be needing a little privacy. Five more will be joining us."

Shortly after they were shown to the room, there was a knock. To their surprise, the A-Team made it before April and Mark did. Illya and Napoleon both rose to greet them.

"Hannibal, Face, B.A. - good to see all of you again. April and Mark should be here any -"

"Right behind them, Napoleon love. Sorry. Got caught up a bit longer than we expected."

"Gang's all here, eh? Nice to see you blokes again."

"Everyone grab a seat. Hopefully everyone likes Chinese food. We'll make our orders, then we can talk."

Face was too anxious to wait even that long.

"What did the doctor say about Murdock?"

April took over answering that one.

"Physically, he'll need a good bit of TLC, but I'm more concerned about how he's feeling about you guys. Why he thinks he has to avoid you to keep you safe."

A loud sigh came from B.A.

"Part of that's our fault. He took what he'd normally take as us teasing him seriously. Been a bad year."

Illya nodded at that.

"So we have heard. A question. When Murdock and I had spoken in the past, I was sure I had heard him mention he had no relatives left, but today he mentioned a Momma?"

"That'd be my mom. She took it in her head to adopt him. Worried about him and feeling guilty like we all are. He's got it in his fool head that he's a trouble magnet. A real one."

Napoleon shook his head.

"That label could easily be applied to anyone at this table. It's part of the life we lead. You attract enemies in time."

Hannibal nodded in agreement.

"You know that and we know that. Thing is, how do we convince Murdock of that?"


	12. Return of Ivan the Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon note - Pedavich is an A-Team villain from the episode 'The A-Team is Coming, The A-Team is Coming'

Mikhail 'Ivan the Terrible' Pedavich could practically feel his mouth watering. If he'd believed in a god, he'd have considered himself blessed. As it was, he just felt extraordinarily lucky. He'd hidden in the midst of New York's Russian population for years now, always thwarted in his dreams of seeking revenge on those who had ruined his plans.

The first ray of light had come when he had discovered that the defector, Illya Kuryakin, now made New York his home. Oh, perhaps not legally a defector, but Pedavich considered that all to be a matter of semantics. The man was born a Russian. Even if it was orders, he did not have to blend in so well with his American partner. There had to have been any number of ways that a truly loyal Russian would have found to have gotten his partner 'accidently' killed in the line of duty. The trouble was that he and that thrice damned partner of his were rarely to be found without one another. And they were both very good at watching one another's backs.

Still, when one of his many eyes on the street spotted Kuryakin and Solo entering a restaurant together, he was unable to resist going to a nearby shop and taking up position to watch. But even in his wildest dreams, he had never come up with a scenario like this. Three of the people responsible for his downfall were going into that selfsame restaurant. It was a shame that he didn't have access to a bomb. So many that vexed him dying in a glorious fireball - that would have been a sight soothing to his soul.

Since that was not an option, he left the young man that had originally called him to keep a close watch on that restaurant as he left to make calls to his 'network'. He was still debating who he would go after, but really? There was no question. Kuryakin was an irritant. The A-Team was his enemy. With that in mind, it only took him half an hour to get the wheels in motion. Then he returned to watch the entrance to the restaurant himself.

Inside the restaurant, the U.N.C.L.E. agents and the A-Team were debating ways to bring Murdock back around as they ate, but nothing they came up with sounded quite right. Just talking was unlikely to work and, as Face pointed out, Murdock had worked enough scams with him that he'd gotten pretty good at spotting a snow job. Not to mention, anything that involved any sort of trickery could backfire big time.

Once the meal portion of their gathering was finished, April began to feel a little anxious.

"If you boys don't mind, I believe I'm going to head back and sit by Howler. With everything that's been going on, I don't want him waking up in a strange place all by himself."

"Probably not a bad idea. Especially after what happened in Chicago."

"What happened in Chicago, Napoleon?"

"Long story, Templeton. We'll all have to exchange stories. Especially as your view of events are likely different from how Murdock perceived them."

Mark took a glance at his watch.

"Tell you what, I'll drop April off and then rejoin you all. I take it you'll be leaving the restaurant before long?"

Hannibal nodded.

"We can head over to the hotel we're staying at to talk more. It's not fancy. but how fancy does it have to be to talk?"

Napoleon hesitated. He'd shooed off his usual bodyguards due to the number of other U.N.C.L.E. agents that he was going to be with plus the factor of the restaurant being a cleared location. He shrugged off the thought of calling them back in though. They'd just draw attention - especially at the hotel. It wasn't as if he and Illya were defenseless. Illya may have given up his spot in Section Two, but he hadn't given up his weapon or stopped carrying it any more than Napoleon had.

Mark jotted down the name of the place and the room number, then escorted April out. The other five sat around a little longer before heading out themselves. Face rode back to the hotel with Napoleon, while Illya joined B.A. and Hannibal in the van.

Unseen across the way, Pedavich drew in a sudden breath as he saw Hannibal Smith and Illya Kuryakin not only exiting the restaurant in one another's company, but talking in a familiar way that the blonde U.N.C.L.E. agent rarely did with anyone beyond his partner. The very thought that Kuryakin and Smith even knew one another, let alone were well-acquainted, struck him as some sort of conspiracy that infuriated him to the core.

It was a conspiracy that was going to end tonight though. One of the A-Team was missing, but he believed that the loss of the other three would make the final one easy enough to eliminate. The troublesome pilot might even take care of that himself when he discovered that his team had died without him.


	13. Location : Trouble

Following the group to the hotel proved to be no great feat for Pedavich. For one thing, the van was a very distinctive one. For the other, there was hardly enough distance between the two destinations to bother with.

The distance, short as it was, gave the moody former Russian Colonel time to rethink his position on this attack. Much as it might be satisfying to let the pilot destroy himself, Murdock was the one that had infiltrated Pedavich's group. He still wasn't sure how the man had managed to keep from flinching and maintain the appearance of a deaf man around him, but it was solely the fault of Murdock that Pedavich had failed to set World War III into motion. Not to mention being the reason for his own capture. Getting back out of that situation cost him a great deal of time and money. And by then? His terrorist group had been captured or scattered.

No. Just allowing the fates to take care of the pilot was not going to be good enough. He would tie the man to a tree just as Murdock had done to him. Then he could watch as his teammates were killed in front of him one at a time. Let him spend some time with their dead bodies and then once they were cold, allow him to join them. Yes. That would be far more satisfying and far more fitting.

It did mean that plans needed to be altered quickly. Walking into a room and killing everyone in it? Simple. Going into a room and capturing everyone inside so that they could be killed later? Much more difficult. Especially when all of the men in question were not only fighters, but seasoned ones with specialized skills. It was the element of surprise that would have to make the difference. It was doubtful that the A-Team even knew he was still in the country. He also doubted that Kuryakin would bother list him among his enemies. While he had a long-standing hatred for the man, the two had never actually even met face to face, let alone fought.

Orders were given and his people scrambled to get everything ready as Pedavich watched the hotel with a smile forming. This was going to be sweet. Calling over another of his people, he began to dictate the note that would be left on the van for the pilot to find. After all, what good would it be to bait a trap if the one the trap was for couldn't find it?

Back at U.N.C.L.E.'s Medical section, April and Mark entered with take-out containers in hand, nodding to the doctor and nurses as they moved into the room where Murdock was sleeping. His sleep must have been fairly light because the smell of the food seemed to stir him and he opened one eye to glance at them. A smile formed as recognition kicked in.

"April Showers. Higgins... I'm still in Medical, right?"

Settling down next to him, April reached out and fondly ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Howler. Have a good nap?"

"Yeah, I did. Remind me to give Illya a call for that milk recipe. Is any of that for me?"

He gave an appreciative sniff.

"Chinese?"

"All yours if you're hungry, mate."

"Starving, actually. Hell, I'd even eat mushy rice again right now."

"No mushy rice, twin. How about fried rice instead with some Moo Shu Pork?"

Mark hung around a bit longer than he intended, helping April get the food out and watching as their old friend picked up a pair of chopsticks and attacked it all with an enthusiasm that had been missing earlier. The sleep, fluids and nutrients introduced through the IVs were already showing good effects. As his eating slowed, Murdock gave them both an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about all this, guys. I didn't mean to show up on your doorstep and be a bother."

"None of that, HM. You might forget that you're the reason I'm still standing here, but I haven't and I won't."

"Hey - none of that keeping accounts stuff, Higgins. We're friends."

"Well then, the same back at you, Howler. We aren't doing anything for you that we don't want to be doing."

April laid her hand back on his hair again and was beyond pleased when he playfully pushed back against her hand with his head like a cat asking for a scratch. Just then, Mark's communicator went off.

"Slate here."

Nothing came back that could be made out. Then there was the sound of something hitting the floor heavily and a moment later that all too familiar squeal caused by a communicator being crushed.

Murdock sat up. The expressions on Mark and April's faces told him everything he needed to know and then he called over to the doctor.

"You've got about two minutes to get these lines out of me before I do it for myself."

Then he looked back to Mark.

"Where are they, Higgins?"

The look that Mark and April exchanged didn't help the bad feeling he had. April reached over and took his hand.

"They're with your teammates, Howler. They were worried about you and -"

"And Face probably contacted Napoleon."

Even as the doctor started to take out the IV at Mark's nod, Murdock hung his head down and sighed.

"Trouble magnet strikes again."

"HM - I think you've got the wrong trouble magnet identified."

That comment got both Murdock and April casting a puzzled look at Mark. Seeing that he had their attention, he continued.

"Back when you first met Illya? Did you pick the restaurant?"

"Well, no. Face did."

"Who got captured first and started off that whole chain of events?"

Fidgeting a bit, Murdock found himself slightly reluctant to answer that.

"Face."

Mark laid a hand on Murdock's.

"Maybe it's someone else who's the magnet and you're the one that's been there to pick up the pieces."

He seriously considered that for a moment, then shook his head.

"What about that deal in Chicago?"

"Hannibal? You forget that Hannibal and I have exchanged stories over the years. That man was getting into fixes long before he met you, mate. As for that other bit where you taken by those men who were after Mrs. Baracus? Those men weren't after you - they were after B.A. You just stepped in and mucked up their plans."

"Your team goes against the bullies of this world. You've been at it long enough that you know how bullies are - they get stopped from getting their way, most will go lick their wounds and then call up more of their friends until they outnumber you so that they can get back at you. The team is always going to have the bullies coming back after it - that's just the nature of the way things are when you're the ones fighting for the people who are getting picked on."

April nodded agreement with Mark as she took Murdock's hand.

"It's your team that's the magnet, Howler love. You're the cavalry."

The smile quirked into full life on Murdock's face.

"John Wayne has his hat - I've got my jacket. Come on, kids - pass me some clothes with less ventilation in the rear. Then let's go find our people."


	14. In Enemy Hands

Napoleon was not a happy camper when he came back to consciousness. It really wasn't the indignity of getting caught – although that was most definately some of it. The part that really galled him was knowing for a fact that his bodyguards would never **ever** let him live this down. Taking a quick glance around convinced him of a few things. One – he really needed not to move his head too quickly until the effects of whatever that stuff was that had been tossed in the room finished getting out of his system. Two – whoever had done this had taken all of them. Three – whoever it was seemed to have a particular dislike for both his partner and Hannibal. Maybe they just didn't like men with light colored hair?

He, B.A. and Face were in the relatively comfortable position of being on a cold concrete floor and tethered to that same floor by shackles at their left ankles. They were all spaced far enough apart that they couldn't reach one another's tether. On the other hand, Illya and Hannibal were both hanging by shackles at their wrists from an overhead beam – a position he knew was painful from far too many past experiences.

He could tell both Face and B.A. were starting to stir. If Illya or Hannibal were coming to, they were playing possum. As he considered the pair, a frown formed. Who would Illya and Hannibal have in common as an enemy? He really couldn't think of anyone. Well, he could think of some, but in every case, he couldn't picture those two being the primary targets.

Even when a large man came in, walking with a cane and openly gloating over the hanging pair, it didn't bring anyone to mind for Napoleon. Unless the man was in disguise or had undergone massive facial surgery, Napoleon was sure they'd never met. Next to him, he heard Face take in a sharp breath. Well, if Peck recognized him, there was a tie to Hannibal at least. He wasn't going to question Peck about it while the man was still in the area with them though.

The man apparently heard the slight noise that Face had made. He turned and gave him a smile that would have done a shark proud.

"Lieutenant Peck, I see you are awake. Very good."

Russian accent. Well, that could have something to do with the connection between he and Illya. Or it could be a coincidence. If Napoleon believed in coincidence. Which he didn't.

The man's shark smile was now turned onto Hannibal and Illya as he began to circle the pair slowly. Whipping the cane out suddenly, he struck Illya sharply in the thigh. The fact that Illya was able to bite back part of the response was enough to tell Napoleon that his friend had been feigning unconsciousness. Hannibal got similar treatment a few seconds later. Napoleon had never really noticed before that Hannibal's eyes could get icy as well. Not quite to the glacial levels that Illya could achieve, but still impressive.

"Colonel Smith. We meet again. For the last time."

"Never a pleasure, Ivan. Why did you come back to see us? Shortage of widows and orphans?"

The cane whipped again, this time striking Hannibal at around the level of his navel.

"Americans. Always with the smart mouths. You will be next to last, Smith. Your Murdock has the honor of being last."

"Last? Last for what?"

"To die, of course. You will both get to watch the deaths of Sergeant Baracus and Lieutenant Peck, then the Captain will get to watch you die before I kill him myself."

"In case you hadn't noticed, he's not with us."

"Oh, I know. But he will be here. I sent him an invitation. Since your lives are on the line, I doubt that he will ignore it. Of course, you will all die any way, but he does not know that part yet. He thinks that I am willing to trade the three of your lives for his."

Turning toward where he came in, Ivan called out.

"Jordan! Clark! Take the Lieutenant outside and attach his tether to the post there. We want to make sure that the Captain knows that he has come to the right place."

As the men moved to secure Face, Ivan moved around to look over Illya.

"You are smaller than I imagined. No wonder they tossed you to the Americans."

Illya made no response whatsoever, but Napoleon knew his friend well enough to know that there was no recognition there either. So why the venom?

"Enjoy your stay - I will return once we have Captain Murdock secured."

The scene back at the hotel was rather chaotic. Pedavich and his people hadn't exactly gone for subtlety - at least not on their way out. As April flashed her credentials to get details from the officers in charge of the scene, Murdock eased his way over to one place that no-one was examining. Namely, the place where the team had left the van. It didn't take long for the note that had been left there for him to catch his eye.

He read it through quickly and then a second and a third time. Turning, Murdock looked around until he spotted Mark, then made a beeline over to him. There was no trace of teasing or playfulness in Murdock's eyes as they met Mark's.

"Agent Slate? We have an appointment."

The use of his real name got Mark moving faster than anything else out of Murdock's mouth could have done. He quickly made contact with April, who hurried over from her fill-in with the police.

"Agents Dancer and Slate - I know who we're dealing with now and it's not good."

April followed suit immediately. This was the Murdock that they met on mission in Cambodia.

"Who has them, Captain Murdock?"

"Mikhail Pedavich. Better known from 'Nam as Ivan the Terrible. He's major bad news."

Mark frowned a bit as he thought back.

"Hang on. Isn't he that bloke that tried to hijack that killer satellite? I think I recall hearing that the Russians hired some mercenaries to stop -"

Mark stopped dead and then looked at Murdock.

"That was **your** team that they hired?"

"Right on the first guess. They knew that we'd come across Pedavich over in 'Nam and knew how ruthless he was. I infiltrated -"

After a short pause, a smile began to form.

"You know, Pedavich never really met me. Not as me. I mean, I was with his group but I was undercover and in disguise."

"I know that look. You have an idea, don't you, Captain?"

"Better than that, Miss Dancer. I've got a plan."


	15. Subterfuge

As soon as Murdock knew that April and Mark were with him, he dropped the last names and they went back to the usual nicknames. Only the formality was reduced - the level of seriousness remained the same.

The next hour was a flurry of activity with both April and Mark manning their communicators as Murdock continued to jot down what they needed to implement the plan. Murdock's time with Pedavich had been brief, but memorable. He had hopes that the former Colonel would remember some aspects without the details.

While Murdock knew they were going to be taking their lives into their hands by taking B.A.'s van, he also knew that it was the vehicle that Pedavich would be expecting to see. Besides, it was big enough to get everyone out and that was what was important. Mark was going to be going in as H.M. Murdock. The height was right and his build was closer to what the former Russian Colonel would remember as being Murdock's size. He had them get Mark an outfit that was similar to the last time Pedavich had seen him - blue-grey turtleneck, black denim jeans, black leather jacket and wire-rim glasses.

In short order, Murdock was being introduced to the newest top field team of U.N.C.L.E. As Solo and Kuryakin had given way to Dancer and Slate, so Dancer and Slate had given way to Kent and Perez. April didn't bother to try and suppress a smile as the team got their nicknames from Murdock in near record time with Michael Kent becoming Jet (to his utter confusion) and Maria Perez becoming Nat (which she both seemed to get and be delighted by). As soon as Maria found that Murdock could keep pace with her in Spanish, she gave him a nickname herself - Grito. His grin told her all she needed to know about his acceptance of it.

All five went in the van to the spot where April had arranged to have a helicopter waiting. They took a final look at the map of the area where Murdock had been told to go.

"We're not even going against his note. I guess he doesn't consider me as someone likely to have anyone outside of the team since he didn't tell me to come alone. Showers, Jet and Nat? All aboard. Everybody knows the scheme?"

"Yes Howler. Jet .. uhm Kent and I will come around from behind and see about knocking down numbers discretely while Mark has them distracted playing you. Perez is with you as gunner. I must admit that I could wish for a larger force, Howler love."

"We'll have a bigger force once we get some of ours loose, Showers. Trouble with a large group? Friendly fire can get to be a real problem. You know that as well as I do, chiquita. Not to mention we all know Napoleon's going to be cranky. When he's in a bad mood, he can make up for three agents."

The laughter from Perez and Kent was a little stiff. They weren't used to someone referring to Mister Solo like that. As the laughter faded, Murdock reached over and ruffled Mark's hair a bit.

"That's better - your hair just wasn't feeling the part. Ready to go 'em, Higgins?"

Mark reached over and gave Murdock's shoulder a light squeeze.

"I am. And not to worry. I'll take good care of the van. You take good care of my best girl."

"Always."

Murdock just stood and watched until Mark had driven off, then turned and climbed into the helicopter. Kent looked a bit unsure about all of this, but the ladies on board looked eager.

"I checked over the flight patterns in this area. There's enough activity that we shouldn't draw attention. I'd almost be willing to bet that he's making use of the air himself since he positioned himself near a strip."

As the helicopter lifted from the ground, Murdock gave out his version of a rebel yell and took them up into the sky which, as always, was waiting to greet him. In the co-pilot seat, Maria watched him, entranced by the look that was shining from his eyes.

Elsewhere, there wasn't a thing, not a single thing, about Face's current situation that he liked. Beyond being alive, which he supposed he shouldn't sneeze at. The post that his ankle shackle was tethered to was solidly in the ground and he was far too out in the open to risk trying to pick either lock. It would be far too obvious what he was doing. He also didn't like the look of the tree across from him that had ropes at its side ready to be used. Face couldn't even see the others, though he could see the building they were in. He just hoped like hell that Murdock was still soundly asleep with his doctor and oblivious to what was happening here.

When he heard the sound of the engine, Face winced before he even caught sight of the van. Great. Now as if Murdock didn't have enough to worry about with Pedavich, now if he survived, he'd have to worry about B.A. breaking his legs for taking his van.

As Murdock climbed out of the van, Face was surprised to see that he was wearing a black leather jacket instead of his usual brown leather bomber one. Then he remembered that the last time they'd run into Pedavich, Murdock was in disguise. It took him another beat to realize that the man in the black leather jacket wasn't even Murdock. It was Mark.

A surge of hope hit, but he was careful to keep it from showing. If Mark was here, there was some sort of a rescue plan in place. He forced himself to take a deep breath and shifted into conman mode, looking highly concerned and making sure his chain made a noise as he jerked it, apparently in an attempt to reach the van.

"Murdock – you need to get the hell out of here now! You shouldn't have come."

From nearby, Pedavich's voice rang out as he came into sight with two of this men.

"Your comrade is quite right. You should not have come, but now that you have arrived, you will not be leaving."

Mark just gave a cold glare at Pedavich, not saying a word.

"Nothing to say? No matter. You will be begging me before we are through. You have no idea just how much I am looking forward to this."

Motioning his men over, the shark smile came to Pedavich's face again.

"Check him for weapons, then tie him to the tree."


	16. To the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyric snippet is from 'Danger Zone' - 'Top Gun' soundtrack

Murdock lowered the helicopter and held it steady where April and Michael were getting off, staying down just long enough for the pair to scramble out with their gear. Once he got the thumbs up from April, he lifted his bird back into the air, turning his head to flash Maria a grin.

"Listo, Nat?"

Adjusting the grenade-launching rifle in her hands, Maria gave a smile back.

"Siempre listo, Grito! I have flown choppers before myself, amigo."

That got a laugh from Murdock. He could just bet she was always ready. They were going to pull this off - he refused to consider any other option. Suddenly, it occured to him that the music he was hearing wasn't just in his head. Maria was singing and she threw him a wink when she saw him look her way before he joined her in song.

_~Revvin' up your engine, listen to her howlin' roar~_

They sang together the ten minutes April and Michael had been given, then he headed them back toward where the others were being kept. Maria knew what to aim for - any vehicle that wasn't the A-Team's van.

It didn't take much for Murdock to zero in on Pedavich. The man was advancing on Face, who was doing his best to evade the man within the limitations of the chain.

Eyes bright, Maria took aim and shot off the first grenade just as Pedavich first noticed that a helicopter was far closer than it should be. The grenade turned the van that Pedavich's group had used into a flaming heap of twisted metal in short order.

Immediately, Pedavich abandoned his stalking of Face and yelled for his men as he reached for his own gun, firing at the helicopter.

April and Michael made their move inside under the cover of the grenade explosion. Most of the men were already running out to join Pedavich, but two were left with the prisoners. One made the mistake of backing from the intruders until he was within B.A.'s reach. The other made the equally bad mistake of getting close enough for Illya to land a kick to his head.

B.A. searched the man with him, but couldn't locate a key, but both April and Michael quickly went to work on picking the locks. Getting Illya and Hannibal down was a little tricker, but that was solved when B.A. balanced April on his shoulders so that she could reach their shackles.

"You're both certainly a sight for sore eyes. How'd you get -"

Just then, the sound of a helicopter reached Napoleon's ears and he smiled while pointing upward.

"Murdock?"

"That's our Howler. Let's go give him back up before the bad guys do too much damage, shall we? He hates it when his chopper gets too much ventilation."

As the four U.N.C.L.E. agents and two A-Team members armed themselves before heading for the door, Pedavich was taking shots at the helicopter as Maria launched another grenade - this one taking out a car. Face knew who had to be in that helicopter and would be damned if he was going to let that madman keep taking potshots at his best friend. Grabbing up a couple of rocks that were within his reach, Face threw them as hard as he could at Pedavich's back.

One rock connected between the large man's shoulder blades and he turned, taking a shot at Face, who couldn't move fast enough once he saw Pedavich's intent. The others emerged just in time to see Face go down. Eyes going hard, Murdock unbuckled himself from his seat.

"Nat! Get ready to take the controls!"

Murdock got the bird into position as Maria put the rifle aside. Pedavich was turning toward the defenseless Mark now and starting to raise his gun. Murdock let out a yell that drew the Russian's attention away from Mark as the pilot dropped down on top of him. Murdock might not have been much over half of Pedavich's weight, but the impact was still sufficient to take the larger man down.

It didn't take much longer for the rest of the group to be subdued. Hannibal hurried over to see how Face was. To his relief, the shot had missed. The Lieutenant had dropped and stayed down at the sound of the shot. After giving his man a light swat for worrying him like that, Hannibal sat back and took stock of the situation as Face took care of picking the lock of his own shackle.

Once he picked himself back up, Murdock looked around and spotted Face. Picking the lock was interrupted by the sudden pouncing of the pilot as he wrapped Face in a tight hug.

"Oh man - when I saw you go down, I thought that Ivan had nailed you, buddy."

"I'm okay, Murdock. Really. Or I will be once you let me breathe again."

"Oh - sorry, Faceman."

"Good to see you again, Captain. We all need to have a long talk once this is over."

"I know we do, Colonel. I'm sorry I bailed out on you guys."

"Well, I'm sorry we made you think you needed to."

They all looked up as Illya came over.

"Maria has landed the helicopter nearby. Between it and the van, I would think all ten of us can get back to the city."

"Oh, definately. April left her car near the landing pad for the chopper."

With Murdock's momentary distraction, Face finished freeing himself and tossed the shackle to the side.

"Then please - let's get the hell away from here."


	17. Reunited

After the clean-up crews arrived, the ten divided up with Maria, Murdock, April, Napoleon and Illya going in the helicopter while the rest got into the van. Maria retained the co-pilot seat and, even though the rest really didn't hear a lot of it over the chopper noises, she and Murdock sang Danger Zone all the way back to the landing pad.

It took a little cajoling, but Napoleon finally managed to talk the entire team into paying a visit to Medical. The doctor still wondered a great deal about what the top brass of U.N.C.L.E. had to do with this group, but being overly curious was unwise in matters concerning Section One and Section Two personnel in his opinion. He did have to look twice when he noticed the one patient he was already familiar with dancing in his room with Agent Perez. After acknowledging that both were better dancers than he would have expected, he just shook his head and went back to getting lab work ready for the other three men.

Mark came up behind April as she was watching Murdock and Perez through the window, leaning to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Not jealous of the youngster there, are you, love?"

"Maybe a little. I knew Maria could fly a helicopter in a pinch – most of us could, come to that. But I didn't know that she had any of Howler's feelings for flying machines. They've got that connection there that you only get between two people who are both in love with the same thing."

"You do know that no-one could or would ever replace you with HM."

"Of course I know that. I just can't quite make out how he feels about her. It's like it should be obvious to me and it isn't."

Chuckling, Mark leaned his head just a bit to the side to touch hers.

"Think of how Mrs. Waverly looked at HM, love."

April pondered that for a moment, then looked back at the two again.

"Oh my heavens. I think you're right. She's not **that** much younger than Howler, is she?"

"At the risk of making you feel older, I think you'll find Maria is about 18 years your junior."

Groaning, April leaned her head against the window. Mark couldn't resist a little extra teasing.

"It makes things complete. He's got a father in Hannibal, a mother in Mrs. Baracus, a brother in B.A., a twin in you and now a daughter in Maria. Congratulations, dear – you've become an aunt."

Swatting Mark, April paused for a moment, then started to chuckle. He shifted position and gave her a hug.

"You know, B.A. informed me that his mother has put in a request to meet you."

"Oh dear – that reminds me. Has anyone called her to let her know everyone's alright yet?"

"Not sure. Tell you what – I'll go check with B.A. and if not, we'll get a call through to her."

As he was dancing with Maria, Murdock reflected on just how much difference a few days could make. When he'd walked out of Mom's building, he felt about as alone as he'd ever felt. Now? It was hard to imagine. He felt content. Like his spirit had gotten a good meal, sort of. He came out of his musings at Maria's voice.

"You know, Grito? I've heard all sorts of stories about you. One of my brothers is CIA. I had you imagined as being a lot older."

"Would it wound my ego beyond repair to ask how old you think I am versus how old you thought I would be, Nat?"

"That's depends on how fragile your ego is. I... I would guess you are actually about ten years older than me. But I thought you'd be **really** old. Like fifty."

That got Murdock giggling briefly.

"Oh, Nat - don't let Mark hear you call fifty really old."

"You mean -?"

"As of his last birthday, my dearest dance partner. So - if I add ten years to your store of years?"

"Thirty-six, Grito."

"Close enough."

It almost made him get another case of the giggles when she placed him at being the same age as Face. That was one he'd avoid mentioning around his bestest best friend. The Faceman's ego might not be fragile, but it did bruise easily.

Illya and Napoleon glanced over to where April and Mark were. Napoleon tsked lightly.

"Voyeurs. Someone should tell them that doing is generally preferable to watching."

Illya gestured to the doorway with his hand.

"Be my guest."

Eyeing his friend with slight suspicion, Napoleon gave a light rap on the doorframe to get their attention.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all. Hey, Nat? Mind dancing with Illya while Napoleon and I take a turn?"

It might have been a toss-up as to who was taken off guard most between Maria and Napoleon, but there was no question that the blond still in the doorway was the most amused. Napoleon recovered quickly though.

"On second thought - maybe another time, Murdock. It's been a long day."

"What Napoleon and I actually came here for was to tell you that the doctor is finished with your teammates for now. Since their room is still a crime scene, we will take you all to one of our safe houses for the night. The doctor will have the test results back tomorrow."

Giving Maria a final spin, Murdock brought the dance to an end.

"Don't worry, Nat. I'll find a way to keep my promise to you."

"I know. We'll work it out, Grito."

Grinning, Murdock headed out to go check on his team. Illya was watching Maria.

"Promise?"

"I've been promised some helicopter lessons. Not everyday I come across someone with his level of experience to learn from."

"Very true that. Napoleon? Has your mind wandered off and left your body behind again?"

"No. Just thinking. I wonder if we could rent Murdock for awhile now and then. Any number of people are available that can teach our people flying, but very few with his range of experience. Mind being our guinea pig, Maria? You could give us a heads up on whether or not you think the other agents could survive the Murdock experience."

Moving over to the doorway himself, Mark nodded.

"It would be a good way to get HM more air time as well. Keeping him out of the air would be the equivalent of putting you into a monastery."

Napoleon winced a bit.

"Bite your tongue, Mark."

Popping his head into the room where the rest of the A-Team was, Murdock looked them all over.

"So? Everything go alright?"

Looking up from retying his shoe, Face shrugged silently.

"I suppose. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't missed being groped while being told to turn my head and cough."

"I think they drew enough blood to start their own blood bank too."

"Aw, com'on, Big Guy. You've got plenty to spare."

"Maybe. Don't mean I want to give it all to them though."

Hannibal pulled his gloves back on, then moved over to Murdock. He took a deep breath, laid his hands on the pilot's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. He didn't want any chance of mis-communication.

"It's been one of those years for all of us, but especially for you, son. A lot of what caused you to leave was my fault for not trying harder to get you to talk what all Decker did out of your system. I can see now where you thoughts took you and why. But the next time thoughts like that come around - or one of us says something that hurts you instead of teases? Talk to us and we'll work through it together. We're all good in our own ways, but it's as a team that we're great."

Murdock came the rest of the way into the room, hesitant and almost shyly.

"Really? Everyone feels that way?"

Straightening out, Face reached over, pulled off Murdock's ballcap and ruffled his hair.

"You know I feel that way, buddy. Who's my favorite con partner?"

"I said it to them. May as well say it to you. Don't think I'll ever like flying, but if I gotta fly, I'd rather have the Fool I know flying than a fool I don't."

One second, Murdock was listening quietly - the next, his expression lit up like the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center.

"Awww - group hug!"

There was only a short hesitation followed by a _'what the hell'_ resignation. The hug may not have lasted long before B.A. broke it up, but it lasted long enough. Everything was back in sync in Murdock-world.


	18. Epilogue

It was a large enough group traveling to Chicago for Napoleon to decide that use of one of U.N.C.L.E.'s planes was preferable to trying to arrange tickets and appropriate security on a commercial flight. B.A. was fine with the arrangements. Someone had to drive the van back, after all. So long as he wasn't on the plane, things were fine. Michael opted to tag along with B.A. to keep him company on the road. They left out the day before so that all of them would get to Chicago at around the same time. Mother Baracus had been given a heads up on the rather large influx of visitors though most would be staying at a hotel.

Murdock was offered the chance of piloting. No one was surprised that he took it or that Maria claimed the co-pilot spot. The possibility of him helping her fine-tuning her piloting skills had already been enthusiastically accepted by Murdock. So far as he was concerned, piloting was a brotherhood, not a competition. The more skilled pilots out there, the better.

It wasn't until they were actually at the apartment building that Murdock's nerves started getting the better of him. April and Face stepped up to flank him as B.A. knocked on the door and then opened it at the sound of his mother's voice.

In her head, Mother Baracus had run through a thousand different ways to welcome Murdock back home, but when the moment actually came and she saw him in the dooryway, all she did was open her arms. The second he was in those arms and she wrapped them around him, she knew that was just right. He didn't need words. He needed showing.

When the introductions were made, April wasn't quite the sort of woman Mrs. Baracus had imagined, but it didn't take her long to warm to her. It also didn't take her very long to note the connection between Maria and Murdock. She had no problem with welcoming a granddaughter into the fold of her unusual little family.

Mother Baracus finally had to fuss at Murdock slightly.

"Higgins, Nat, Jet - Baby, if you don't quit using your nicknames for these folks, I'm never going to get straight who is who here."

Maria just came over and took Murdock's arm.

"I will answer to either, but I think I will always be Grito's Nat."

"Grito? Oh, I give up."

Laughing, Mother Baracus just went to make more coffee and tea. Napoleon had already insisted on her joining them for dinner later and she had accepted. Face might have been a charmer, but Napoleon had mastered that to a fine art. Though to his partner's great amusement, Napoleon discovered that Mother Baracus was only a little over a year older than he was.

"Don't look so smug, tovarich. You aren't that much younger than me yourself."

It was the next day that Illya was particularly looking forward to. The Chicago office went into a bit of turmoil as Solo, Kuryakin, Dancer, Slate, Perez and Kent all made their way in accompanied by Murdock. Any lingering doubts that Ellis and Gorman might have had about the connections between Murdock and the heads of the New York office were blown away once and for all. Especially when Mister Solo laid his hand on Murdock's shoulder and began to speak.

"Our associate, Mister Murdock here, has agreed to assist our organization as a trainer. A good bit of his work will be out of this branch, so you'll need to set him up with an office and a badge. He will be answerable only to myself and Miss Dancer. Are we quite clear on that?"

That finished, it was time for most of them to head back for New York.

"Duty calls. Agents Kent and Perez will be with you a little longer to help you get things settled here. They'll be making the arrangements for the helicopters and planes you use for training as well."

"Much obliged, muchachos. And with the folks you send my way, I'll let you know if they're okay for the basics or if they can really fly."

"That's what I want. You know, we all need to get together more often. And not just during emergencies."

"I'd like that and I know the guys would too. Sorry I can't fly you back."

"Maybe next time, Murdock. Until we meet again."

Everybody got hugged, though April's lasted longest as Murdock whispered to her.

"Thanks. You saved me."

Her lips touched his cheek before she whispered back.

"And you saved Mark. Maybe we aren't keeping accounts, but we don't forget either, Howler. And don't forget you need to come back to New York next week. You accepted a dinner invitation from Mrs. Waverly."

"I won't forget. Nat and I will use it as a training flight."

Stepping back, Murdock smiled as Maria wrapped her arm around his waist. They waved as the others stepped in the elevator that would take them to the car waiting to take them to the airport.

"Yow know, Nat? I never asked you if you mind being a pseudo-daughter to this old pilot."

She gave him a grin and a light poke in the ribs.

"You aren't that old. And if I had minded, I would have said something. Besides, it's nice to have a grandmamma again. I haven't had one since I was nine. Let's go. We can come back tomorrow and check over your office."

"You know what any good office needs? Model airplanes. And music."

The two were still happily chatting with Kent following in their wake. Ellis and Gorman exchanged a long look.

Things at the Chicago office were never going to be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Canon - TV Episode - Lease with an Option to Die
> 
> (2) Fanfic - A-Team Story - See No Evil, Hear No Evil
> 
> (3) Fanfic - A-Team Story - I Fall to Pieces
> 
> (4) Fanfic - A-Team Story - Magic & Mayhem
> 
> (5) Fanfic - A-Team Story - A Song Played on a Solo Saxophone


End file.
